wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories of the Dark-Blood Cult
The namn of the Cult this story is about is never mentioned. But I think Im leaning on making it so that it is infact Argus Wake. Known as one of the few humen based cults of the Shadow Council. If you want to coment my work klick here: User talk:Burgrsch = Memorys of the Dark-Blood Cult: Part 1, Child of Human and Orc = Ximrana had not always been called "Tainted-Blood". One she had been called angel, or diven being. Her last namn had been Dreakmore. After her mother Lady Erina Dreakmore, her father had been a orc warlock. She did not remember it all but she had been told after her mother and all members of the Cult that had spwaned her and the other 12 children of half-orc blood had been killed. What thos who enslaved her at the tender age of five was that her mother had been apart of a evil cult who worshiped demons. They had belived that she and her kin the half-orcs where a higher form of life. That the fusion of orc and man created the beast being one could imagine. But the same peolpe also repetedly teeled her that they where wrong! And that she sould be thankfull they where good peolpe whom did not kill her. But as Ximrana now sleeped after finally becoming free. Free of Alterac where she had been a slave untill the City had fallen when she was at the age of 15 years. And then taken to Northshire Abby, where the monks made her "repent" her dark heritage. She had done that for 8 years and more. And now as she sleeped as a free women on the other side of the world among big blue beings whom spoke her toung whit a deep acsent she dreamt. She dreamt about her mother holding her in her arms. She was young not older the maybe 4 years. Her mother smiled. Her mother the fine lady of Alterac, Lord Aiden Perenolde knew about the Cult. Infact he was one of it's leaders. He had, as he said, forseen that the Horde would win. For theres was a race far superior to humens. Thos this was the only way to avoid being annihilate. Three of the cultist where standing in the center of the fine chamber chanting and making purpel lights come from there hands. Making a circil in the air that looked ilke a hole in space. It stinked, but Ximrana was still happy. Becorse this only meant one thing, her dady was coming to see her. And then a orc stepped out of the circil. But it was not her dady. It was the sceary orc. Non of the half-orc children knew him by namn but all the adults called him master. "Ah, I tought only the familys where having there reunion master... I... " the one whom spoke was Lord Aiden Perenolde. He was speaking in the orcs toung, out of respect of the master. "Oh, shut you mouth Aiden! I come here whenever I pleas! It also happens that the Warchieftan comands more information... He do not trust you as I do, my friend..." He spat the last word as if it made him sick to say. Lord Aiden Perenolde bowed his head and followed the sceary orc out. The sceary orc, or master. almost never looked on the children. "Here he comes love..." whisperd mother in her ear. And there he came her dady. He was much older then her momy. And she had only seen him a few times before, this time he was whering only a pair of colth pants a belt whit a big burning blade in it. The other orcs sometimes called him the Blade of Hatred. She ran to him and he welcamed her whit open arms. Most orc males whos half-orc children where girls would not so much as look on them. But not her dady, he huged her whit thos big strong arms and hoist her in to the air. Smiling all the time, he even kissed her. Something only the other orc females did to ther half-orc children. And she knew he loved her. "How is my little earth spirit?" asked her father that was his nicknamn for her. "Good dady... And dady guess what?" "What childe?" "I missed you!" "I missed you to..." after saying that he kissed her on the forhead. But the the deam turned from good to bad. The scaey orc came back followed by a shaken and swetting Lord Perenolde. "I am sorry my orc-breatheren. But as you knew when coming here we could not stay as we use to. We are called to war, and most return to the Horde now." said the scary orc and walk to the three chanting men re-entering to hole and left. "Your leaving so soon? Burg, my love?" Erina asked her father whit tears coming from her eyes. "I am sorry to say yes... We march to war ones agen... And we most go... We may not see one another agen for a long time..." anserd Ximrana felt how her small hands griped her dady harder and harder. "No! You can't go dady! Pleas!" she cryed tears poring out of her eyes. "I am sorry but I most go..." he gave his child to her mother, kissed her and her mother one last time en left via the hole. That was the last time she saw her father. The next image was even worse. She was in her mothers family manor, but there was fire every where. Peolpe where screaming her mother ones more had her in her arms. She was runing followed by three of the familys guards, there where fleaing the house via a secret tunnel, the entrens to it was however in the main hall. All other guards where dead. Killed by falling buring logs or arrows fired in to there house. As they came in to the main hall something hit the bared front doors. The doors shoke and racked, almost throwing themself open. And then they where hit ones more, on the other side stode humen soldiers. The pair holding the battleram jumped to the side and the soldiers behide them fired there crossbows. It was only quick thinking on the guards part that saved Lady Erina Dreakmore an her child. Crying Erina held out her daughter screaming: "Here take her! Kill me! Rap me! Just don't hurt my child! I beg of you pleas!" "Privet Wilkins take the littil moster!" comanded a man in armour that ones had been shining whit. On his tabard he had a whit hand on a blue background. As he had comaned a soldier grabed the half-orc holding her tight. "Kneel heretic!" he said to the mother raising a massive two handed hammer. Lady Erina Dreakmore fell to her knees crying. "Any last words?" Erina looked at her child and said: "I love you angel..." As soon as she had said the word "angel" the hammer fell and crushed her skull. Ximrana got some of her mothers blood and brians on her face. The man whom comanded the gruop of soldiers wipe the blood, skull and brians of his weapon. "A heretic to the end... one most respect that devotion..." He mutterd. "And the kid, Sir?" asked the soldier holding Ximrana who had stoped crying, It was not that she wasn't sad. But more that she was to crused to cry or do anything but look on the pool of blood that had been her mothers face, "Comander Aedelas Blackmoore, has for some reson comanded that all half-orc abominations we find are to be left alive. I have no idea why... But I am not going to qvestion my orders..." anserd the man in blood staned whit armour. At this note Ximrana cast herself out of sleep gasping. She had had that deam many times, and it always got worse. She cryed, it was the midel of the night and all around her was dark. = Memorys of the Dark-Blood Cult: Part 2, Father of the Half-breed = The elder orc walked through the ruins of Alterac. Ones this had been a great city of man. Ones it had been a place he could have called home. Here was where one of the things he so hard tryed to forget had happend. It had al begone in the years after Blackhands death. The Shadow Council had been in a chaos. There leader Gul'dan had just regained his strength and was now trying to find away to get a holde of power ones agen. It was then that he came. Lord Aiden Perenolde, he had heard of the Horde and had became convince that the Orc races would be the end of any who stode in there way. Thos he plande to kneel and live. Gul'dan saw this as a way of becoming powerfull ones agen. For even tho the new Warchieften, Doomhammer, had let the old ways of shaman arts be used agen the spirtual leader of the Horde was still Gul'dan. Thos he funded a cult among the humens. The humens where teach the toung of the orcs as well as the ways of Warlock and Shaman magics. The later the humens had the greatest problems whit lurning. The cult members came to include most of the nobels of Alterac as well as a great part of its peolpe. Even there suvren Aiden Perenolde came to belive. There belives where a mixur of the dark arts and the shaman ways. And at the centur of it all was the holy blood of the orcs. Beliving that the orcs where a race of diven beings they bowed there heads and welcame any chans of mixing there blood whit that of the orcs. The elder orc sighed at the memory. He had been a adult orc male whit out a mate. He had sworn never to take a new mate after the mother of his children. But he was but a male, and he had needs. The offer had been to tampting. He would be given a humen mate, had would father a childe. He joined the ranks of the 13 orcs that had agreed to mate whit the humen cultists 6 of them where females the rest where males. All of them lojal to Gul'dan and the dark arts. Most of them where mostly curious on how it would be to mate whit a human. In many ways that was the cueas for Burgrsch as well. The humen female he was given was Lady Erina Dreakmore. A young heiress owning a small pice of land in the mountens. Her family was rich and it was clear that only the privileged of Alterac that was given the right to mate whit the orcs. He was surprised by the level of respect he felt for her. She was a women who had not let herself be ruled by others in a mans world. The first day they meet she showed him her lands and her home. And to the orcs even greater surprise she had not been whit any male befor him. She was a strong get gental female. She became whit childe after his second stay whit her. She later gave brith to a girl. A wonderful littil girl. Burgrsch had according to orc tradition namned her. She was to be called Ximrana, wich mean't "Love childe" in her fathers dilect. Burg had been happy whit his humen mate and there daughter. Then came the war, now the elder regreted not feeling more sorrow for leaving her. But at the time he had been happy that he was going to battle ones agin. Whit in a year of the war the humens had fund out the traitors among them. And the City of Alterac had been burnt for the first time. He had touth Xim dead. But for some reson she had been left alive. And now she had contacted him. Through the ways of the shaman arts. She lived, how he could not say. He was just happy that one of his children still lived. But mingeled whit that feeling was the feeling of shame. Shame for not looking for her, and shame for trying to forget his own childe and the women who had given her life. = Memorys of the Dark-Blood Cult: Part 3, Tratior of the Cult = Lester Dreakmore deamed about that night agen. The night when the Silverhand came whit the armys of the Alliance at there back. The night when the Crusaders of the "Holy" Light killed his sister and his aged father. Indeed amost all of the nobels of Alterac. The night that he, whit fear for his own life, had turned his back on all he belived in. Befor that night he had had it all. He had been a inqvisitor for the Alterac church. Which was to say that he was a inqvisitor of the Argus Wake. He had aided in the revolt in Tyr's Hand, he had stood on a hill and talked to the peasants. Telling them that there masters where sending there son's in to a war that could not be won. He had been the crule persecutior of all in Alterac that did not bow there heads to the Wake. He was so hard in his judgment's that his peers started to call him "Grimmthrone". For as he was seated on his inqvisitor he saw to it that many unbeliver meet there death. But then came that night. That fateful night when everything changed forever. The Alliance had layed sige to the city for two days. And then the gates had fallen just befor night fall. Then all had gone wrong, the guard had not had a chance agenst the Silverhand and the Alliance soldiers. The orcs had not come to save them much's to Laster disappointment. There was every man for himself now. There was only one thing to do... "My Lord! We most get you out of here... Why are you topeling the Idol of the master?" young Frenriks had worked as Lester Dreakmores guard capitan for years and could hardly belive that his master had just pussed the Idol of Gul'dan of his pedestal and was now beating it whit a hammer. "Good your here! Quick cut down standars!" comaned Lester. "But... Why my Lord? Will it not ofend our orc masters!?" "Do you see them! Huh!?! Are they here to save us!?! NO!!" screamed Grimmthrone in anger, taking a dagger and ripping the Shadow Council standars to pices. "But my Lord... We could sitll run and live to fight our foes later... Thats what the Master would want!" "You fool! Run to where! No, all we can do is make the Silverhand think we never belived!" "But my Lord... How could we... I mean..." "if your not going to help me... You'll just be in the way..." Said Grimm and cut open Frenriks throat. Only a few minuts later he was on his knees befor one of the Silverhand paladins. His manor ablaze, and all evidence of him following the Wake was destroy. Well all evidence exept that of the witness's that knew the thruth. But as Lester swore lojalty to the Holy Light joining the ranks of the Holy church of Lorderon. And so he had turned his back to it all, his family killed or enslaved but the Alliance. His homeland turned in to ruins. And so he had lived a lie in all this years from that day. = Memorys of the Dark-Blood Cult: Part 4, The orc family united at last = Oga did not know what to think. To know that her grandfather had been whit a human women made her skin crawl. But the young half-orc only a few years younger then herself was not a evil being. as she sleeped in her hut she mutterd something about her mother. It seamed she was reliving a painfull memory. Her mother was long dead, killed by humens that had seen it as great evil to make a half-orc childe. Oga wonderd what her gandfather had felt for her aunt's mother. Had he loved her like her grandmother? Or was it onlt lust that had lead him to her arms? Xím did not seam to think so in the least. According to her Burgrsch had loved her and her mother, but his love for them had not been as big as that love he had for the Horde. This where of corse humen thought's. Even tho she was part orc, her mind was mostly human. Oga had long given up the path of the warrior for that of the master blacksmith. Now her aunt lived whit her as she walked the path of the shaman. Looking outside her hut she saw him coming. Her grandfather, dressed in black robes from head to foot. They made him look like a dark spirit walking towards her home. "Is she here my grandchilde?" asked the elder warlock. "Yes grandfather... She dreams of the night the humens killed her mother... Where where you when that happand?" asked Oga. "I was fighting the war... The Horde did not hear of the end of Alterac ontill two days later." anserd Burgrsch whit a sigh of sorrow. "Father?" mutterd a sleepy voice from whit in the hut. "He is out here Xím..." said Oga and showed her grandfather in to her simpel home. "Last I saw you Xím you still called me 'dady'" said Burg whit a smile. Xímrana had just awoken and sat on the fur pelts that made up her bed. The hut was a humbel building made to surve as the home of one or two orcs. "Last I saw you I was five..." said Xím whit a tired smile. "Indeed..." said Burgrsch and removed his black warlock hood. "But now we are together agen. Like a family, as we should be." said Oga. "Aye, the last of the Blood Blade orcs..." said the elder orc and smiled, "girls there is something I feel I most tell you both. There is a dark power on the move, it will serve the Horde. It may even one day bring order and peace to this world. Maybe even annihilate the Burning Legion. But untill that happans you most know that it exists and that... I am apart of it..." "What! Grandfather you made a vow to Thrall!" said Oga in fury. "Glorys news father, I hope the Legion falls befor you!" said Xím and huged her father. "Thank you child." Burgrsch to Xím an then turned to Oga: "I vowed that I would do all I can to protect the Horde agenst demons. And that is what I am doing." "Why are you telling us this? To recrut us?" asked Oga whit a bitter tone in her voice. "No, just so you know that I will be using my power to protect you both." said the old orc. "Father, Oga pleas lets talk about something ells... I have so much to tell you father." said Xím whit a shy smile. "Yes, lets leave to world of trobels and speak like family." said Burg whit a gentle tone of voice. = Memorys of the Dark-Blood Cult: Final part, The mother reborn = Darkness. All there was, was darkness. A deep, endless total darkness. There was no hope, no love or warmth in the dark void. Only a cold souless feeling of despair and pain. Erina Dreakmore had been in this place for how long? She could not say for the life of her. If she indeed still was alive. Many things spoke for that she was indeed dead. In the back of her nearly closed off mind she could hear the chatterings of the demons. What they planed for her or if she was even of any consequence to them she could not say. But then something touch her being. If she still had eyes they most have opend. And then there where small stars of light in the darkness. Whit out knowning how she knew they where eyes. Some of them where ice blue, others green like glow worms but most of them where red as blood. And all of them held a malicious light in them. They seamed to ignore her, maybe becose they thougth that she was theres for all time. And would never be free of them. But as what ever it was that had touched grew stronger she deard to hope. And then sound returned to her whit a vangence. The chatter of the demons became knives on her naked spirit. Ripping and tearing at her whit great joy. But above them there was another voice. A voice she knew, it was chanting a spell of some sort. The voice was that of the orc she had loved and had a half-breed offspring whit. It was the voice of her Burgrsch Demonvoice. A green light opened above her and she was pulled towards it. The demons screamed in anger and her pain was double by ten times. But still her lovers voice was there. And then she enterd the light. As she did a voice screming in fear and pain fell past her. What ever it had been it did not matter to Erina. And then she felt a heart beat. Her heart, she was alive again. Opening her new eyes she saw her beloved. There years had been hard on him. In his face she saw many lines that had not been there last she saw him. And his eyes was not the eyes he ones had. They where a pair of blood red demon fires. Next to him stod a undead that had once been her tratior of a brother. And in the shadows of the cave was a young female orc. No, the female was not totaly orc, she was a half-breed. A half-orc, it had to be her child. Xímrana, her baby had grown up. Crying she huged the young orc female as she did she noted there her own body was not that of a humen or orc. The new body of Erina Dreakmore was that of a elf. And in the back of her mind she could still hear the screaming voice of the now dead elfs soul. She told the old warlock this and he told her that this was sadly the price for returning her to life in this manor. To that she said: "In that case I'll use the restless spirit that hunt me. I will turn her in to my weapon and use her rage and pain. For I shall never beg as I did the day I died last!" Category:Stories Category:The_New_Shadow_Council Category:The Felblood Stories